


【仓安】所以说黑粉真的最讨厌了

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 安田章大是在pornh∞b网站上拥有粉丝100w的人气gv演员小年糕，就算他在sns上放出一张小手指甲的照片，都能有上万点赞。今天，他将迎来自己的最后一次演出。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 12





	【仓安】所以说黑粉真的最讨厌了

1  
安田章大擦干净身下的润滑液，换回自己的衣服，和马内甲道别后坐上回家的电车。   
坐在电车上，安田刷起了sns，上班前拍了一张没什么布料的“演出服”照片，现在已经有2000多条评论了。   
“小年糕的身材永远都是完美的！太适合*内衣啦！”   
“年糕大人是不是又去撸铁了？手臂的线条真是霓虹的宝藏！”   
“什么时候才能看到小年糕的脸，就算是丑八怪我都可以呜呜呜，光听声音我腿都合不拢了！！！”   
“你胡说！有完美臀大肌的年糕大人怎么可能丑？？”   
“……”   
安田看着粉丝们在网上的糟糕发言，觉得自己不像个gv演员，反而像个爱豆。   
没错，安田章大是在pornh∞b网站上拥有粉丝100w的人气gv演员小年糕，就算他在sns上放出一张小手指甲的照片，都能有上万点赞。

安田并没有把gv演员当成自己唯一的职业，拍摄的都是单人不露脸自慰片段，签约的公司为他这样的演员提供了格子间，装饰简单，但是该有的都有。  
比如说他刚刚结束的这场10w人观看的直播，直播的摄像头对着身体，双腿大张把翕动着的小穴掰开好让直播的观众看的更清楚。安田把草莓味的润滑液挤在手上，透明的液体顺着骨节分明的手指淌下，滴在布料少的可怜的情趣内衣上。

“今天的润滑液也是草莓味的呢。”安田有一搭没一搭地和直播间里的观众聊天，屏幕上一串串滚过粉丝的赞美。  
“会不会正式gv出道？不会的，毕竟我是兼职嘛。”安田靠在抱枕上，手指在穴口打转，“嗯啊……”  
和别的演员不同，安田自慰时不说什么污言秽语，就是干净的呻吟声和高潮时的尖叫娇喘，但是配合上宽肩细腰和挺巧的屁股，用粉丝的话来说，就是完美。  
手指抚上勃起的性器，另一只手握着按摩棒一点一点进入，按摩棒的震动直接刺激到了前列腺，没几分钟安田就到了高潮。  
“那今天就到这里了，大家下次见~”年糕主播高挑的声线里还带着情欲，下播前又给疯狂刷礼物的粉丝近距离看了看自己还没完全闭合的后穴。

“今天分成大概有50w，明天给你打过去。”马内甲给安田发了信息，以安田的热度如果出道绝对可以过上相当滋润的生活，偏偏本人就是不愿意，一周就直播一小会儿。明明连脸都不露，男女粉丝还都疯狂的刷礼物。

挑了几个老粉回复几句，安田点进了一个头像是超大碗拉面的账号。  
这位名字叫“除了年糕什么都吃”的网友，不出安田所料的又发了新推：  
我真不能接受，某主播手指甲上涂的是什么东西。人为什么要把指甲涂的花花绿绿？这不是一种不健康的行为么？根本就是在跟风吧，更何况还是男人把手指留的那么长不会影响生活么？  
还有，这衣服太难看了，某主播真不会穿衣服。

不能生气，安田在电车上不停地劝自己，不能和黑粉生气。  
“但是这个人太讨厌啦！！！”安田的气愤随着怒吼爆发出来，电车上的乘客都好奇地看着他。  
“抱歉抱歉……”小主播低着头向周围道歉。  
这个“除了年糕什么都吃”，从安田还没开始直播就见过，在pornh∞b发布的每条小视频都有他的评论，无一不是在说今天的衣服难看，今天的声音难听，让自己别再发视频了。  
就算安田脾气再好，也被他的评论拱起了火。  
“到底讨厌我什么呢？”安田给他发了私信，无论如何都想知道自己为什么会被讨厌。  
已读不回，面对当事人的询问，“除了年糕什么都吃”一字不回，藏在屏幕后面当缩头乌龟。

“这是今天的服装。”马内甲把一件布料只有巴掌大的女仆装递给安田。  
“是不是太色情了啊？”安田的手指在纯棉的布料上磨挲，想象着自己穿上它的样子。  
“？？？你还记得自己是拍gv的么？”马内甲把安田推进小格子间，又塞给他一张纸，“你那个黑粉，公司给你查了一下，离得不远，公司可以出面联系他。”  
“不用，我自己问他去。”问问他到底讨厌我哪里。

纸上不只有姓名地址，还有一张蠢得要死的照片，照片上的人畏畏缩缩的样子，穿着格子衬衫外面一件蓝色的运动外套，带了一副细框眼镜，头发也乱糟糟的，还扎了个小揪揪。  
“超土啊，完全就是超土的宅男！”安田看到他的样子火更大了，明明就是随处可见的宅男，有什么立场说我做美甲不好看呀！

换上那件情趣女仆装，安田又刮了新长出来的腿毛和隐私部位的毛发。镜子里的人细腰上挂着一圈黑色的百褶边，前面从蕾丝的超短围裙里若隐若现出阳具的形状。  
上身松松垮垮绑着几根带子，胸口各有一小片布料。  
看着自己细直的两条腿，安田自己都想吹一声口哨，“这样的话，就算那个混蛋也得承认好看吧。”小主播想看到照片上那双死鱼眼突然放光的样子。

“大家好，我是年糕~”照例问候了观众，安田转过身，露出系着蝴蝶结的细腰翘臀。做作地扭扭腰，臀肉随之摆动，两腿之间的卵蛋和阴茎也抖动两下。再转回来，果然弹幕上已经滚过一片“我已经好了”“啊我死了”。  
想要被黑粉肯定的心情影响了安田的动作，直播的动作幅度尤其大，双腿大开，手指故意挑逗得在会阴滑动。等到插进小穴又刻意把按摩棒插进最深再拔出到只剩一个头，把自己插得汁液乱喷。  
“啊……嗯啊……还要再深啊……”做直播以来安田第一次整个人沉浸在欲望里，满脑子都想着那个混蛋黑粉正坐在电脑前看着自己自慰。  
“看……看着我啊……啊啊！”小主播想到自己被宅男黑粉插入的瞬间，射出来精液。

“……今天就到这里，我们下次再见。”  
高潮过后的贤者时间，安田一下子冷静下来，“我在瞎想什么……”  
竟然想着黑粉高潮了，这个认知让安田更生气了，抓起手机找出那个混蛋，果然又发了新推：  
某人又穿了什么东西啊？我的眼都要瞎了。

妈的，老子今天非要戳瞎你的眼。  
好脾气的安田生起气来完全像个核弹，核弹安田在十分钟后就站在了“除了年糕什么都吃”，准确的说是“大仓忠义”先生家门口。  
“嗙嗙嗙”地敲响大门，安田看着纸上写着的关于大仓忠义的信息：27岁，IT公司程序员，无爱好，无特长。  
安田足足敲了一分钟，终于听见门里传来声音。

“您好？”大门打开一条缝，露出一只死鱼眼和一片乱糟糟的头发。  
安田一条腿直接从门缝里挤了进去，长期健身的双臂一使劲就把不怎么见阳光的宅男推进了屋，然后自己也气势汹汹地进了屋。  
“你再说一遍，我哪难看？”核弹把大个子宅男压在地上，安田能清楚的数清这个黑粉脸上的痣。而突然被人闯进家里，还把自己按在地上的黑粉满脸都写着惊恐，死鱼眼也终于睁开了。

“对、对不起！”大仓虽然还没搞不清楚发生了什么，但是已经开始哆哆嗦嗦地道歉了。  
“你到底讨厌我什么！”安田看着黑粉怂的不行的样子，火气一下就撤了，把胳膊从大仓脖子上移开，四处打量着这间小公寓，“知道错了就不要总在网上骂……”

公寓的装饰让安田一下噤了声，墙上贴满了自己直播的截图，无论是高潮射精的瞬间，还是自己爱抚的动作，身体部位都被放大无数倍挂在墙上，床头还贴着打印出来的sns照片，就算是自己随手拍的天空都被好好地摆在相框里，更别提自己贴着美甲的手指照片前还有好几团卫生纸。  
“我说……你、你不会是我的粉丝吧……”安田从他身上爬起来后退了一步，面对可能是狂热的粉丝宅男，小主播有点紧张起来。

大仓用了一会就才反应过来突然闯进自己家的陌生人是谁，局促地看着气愤中的安田。  
现在的情况非常混乱，安田因为突然发现自己的头号黑粉其实是自己的狂热粉丝而混乱，大仓因为单恋主播所以在网上故意黑他希望他不要再做GV直播，结果被正主堵在家里而混乱。两个人尴尬地坐在沙发上，都不敢看对方。

“你以后不要再在网上骂我了。”安田在贴满自己裸体照片的屋里实在坐立难安，屁股在沙发上扭来扭去。  
“……不、不行！”大仓突然站起来，一米八的身高带来了很强的压迫感，“别再直播了，我、我能养你的！”  
小宅男丢下一脸懵逼的安田跑进卧室，从客厅都能听到翻箱倒柜的声音。  
这让安田有了时间仔细看看房间的陈设，虽然看着自己的裸照非常羞耻，但是他不得不承认，大仓截图修图的能力一流。姿势诱人而不低俗，身材紧实线条优美，因为高潮绷紧的小腿和脚尖足贴了半面墙。

“啊！怎么这种照片都有啊！”照片墙的中间是自己第一次直播的照片，穿着当时大热的童贞毛衣，羞得脖子都红了。  
第一次在生活中遇到粉丝，还是从最开始就支持自己的老粉，安田多少有点感动，心里也就对他的行为更加疑惑。

大仓顶着乱糟糟的头发从卧室里出来，额头上还有细密的汗珠，“都都给你！”三个存折塞进安田手里。  
“这我不能……这也太多了！”安田一翻开就被里面的金额吓到了。  
“我、我能挣很多钱的！你、你别直播了！”宅男说话结结巴巴，但是语气里的坚定不作假。  
安田之所以隐瞒身份也是为了不让自己以后被人指指点点，哪怕是现在对着自己视频自慰的人也不会真的接受自己做他们的另一半。  
“你知道我现在是做什么的么？”安田觉得大仓实在有点傻。  
“就是直播那个的……”明明贴了一屋子生殖器，宅男还是很害羞。  
“那你不介意么？”  
“不介意，我喜欢年糕大人我什么都愿意做！”狂热的粉丝突然大声，吓了安田一跳。  
“那……那你知道养我……要多少钱么？”不可否认，安田有点被小黑粉打动了。  
“这些不够么……”大仓的语气有点犹豫，但是又立马表态，“我老家，还有温泉酒店……都、都可以给你！”

安田觉得自己遇到了名副其实的败家子，为了养一个黄色主播，要倾家荡产的败家子。  
败家子还在絮絮叨叨，“所以能不能不要再直播了，你可以做你想做的事，要当歌手的话，我可以帮你联系公司的，我也能陪你做那种花花绿绿的指甲，还可以跟你去海边画画，以后我在冲绳买一栋小房子……”

大仓说话很快，也不太连贯，但是安田却意外的都明白了。不是因为什么独占欲，而是感觉到自己其实已经不想不想做了，所以想推自己一把，还记住了自己随口说说的愿望，把自己画进他的未来。  
“你是个傻子吧。”安田觉得鼻子有点酸，肯定是宅男的房间太脏了。  
“我不是……”大仓有点委屈，挺大的个子缩成一团。  
“你就是！”  
“……我是。”大仓瘪瘪嘴，样子有点可爱。

安田不像小宅男一样天真，无论是工作还是恋爱都需要考虑，更何况看大仓这个样子可能根本就不懂恋爱。  
“那我要按周结账，每周20w，不打钱的话我就去继续直播。”安田装出一副见钱眼开的样子，想干脆吓走大仓，省的最后自己变成放不下的那个。  
“20w啊……”大仓的迟疑让安田有点不高兴，结果小宅男一脸担忧地抓着他的手腕，“20w不够吧，小年糕要是吃不饱怎么办？”  
“？？？？？？？”  
安田的两条细眉皱得绞到一起，这人怕不是觉得我一顿饭能吃一盆。不过在不久的以后，安田就明白了为什么大仓会对自己的饭量有这样的误会。

“20w正好，要在哪里做？”安田把现金装进钱包，小钱包鼓的几乎扣不上。  
“做什么？”大仓歪着头跪坐在旁边，又乖巧又疑惑的样子让安田手痒，他伸手摸摸大仓的卷发。  
“做爱啊。”安田刻意把做爱说的很大声，小宅男果然红了脸。  
“可、可以么？”大仓眼珠乱转盘算自己的床会不会遭到小年糕嫌弃。  
“不做我就走了哦！”安田作势要走，被一把抓住。  
“我去收拾一下床，你、你别走哦！”

2  
安田靠在软软的沙发上听着卧室传来的叮叮当当，垂下眼笑出了声。他不讨厌天真的有点傻的小宅男，也不讨厌这个到处乱糟糟的家。  
掏出手机给马内甲打了电话，合约到月底就到期了，这次可能不会再续约了吧。

他想过很多次解约，但是真的放弃做主播，恐怕也很难养活自己。  
安田一直想做个歌手，无论是与生俱来的音感还是那副好嗓子，都证明他适合这个职业。也曾经写过几首不错的歌，但总是距离出道差着些距离。

“你对生活没有热爱。”制作人不客气地评价他，“有向往却没有体验，你的情感很空虚，你该试着去爱上点什么。”  
他尝试做过很多事，新的乐器、绘画、潜水，他总是做的很好，也体会到很多快乐。可是当他回到公寓，空虚感又再次涌来，冲淡了满足，又回到一潭死水的情绪里。  
他已经很久没有体会过真正的高潮了，直播时用器具强迫生理高潮，射精过后空虚感更加明显。

大仓忠义的出现给安田的生活带来了新的颜色。每天准时开腔的黑粉，永远是推文下的第一个评论，看看他今天又看自己哪里不顺眼变成了安田的必做功课。有时候甚至会因为他的吐槽而笑出声，虽然更多是被气的破口大骂。  
情绪因为叫做“除了年糕什么都吃”的黑粉开始有了波动，会偷偷点开他的主页看看他今天又吃了什么美食，有没有偷偷吃一口年糕。甚至因为想着他，安田久违地享受到了高潮的快感，从身到心都得到了满足。

这次，也许能写出一首好歌，安田看着扭扭捏捏从卧室里走出来的男人想。  
“来、来吧。”大仓扭扭捏捏地让出了卧室的门，安田大摇大摆地走了进去。卧室的墙上还有一些没撕干净的胶带，角落对着两箱海报卷，可见收拾得多么匆忙。  
“你紧张什么呢？拿出在网上黑我的勇气啊。”主播轻轻一推就把黑粉压在床上，大仓羞得不敢直视近在咫尺的安田，“除了年糕什么都吃？那你到底吃还是不吃？”勾引人这种事，安田有的是天赋，直播的时候勾勾手指弹幕都能高潮一片，更别说现在脸贴脸地躺在床上。

安田跨坐在大仓的腰上，黑粉的阴茎被压在臀缝里，随着屁股前后摇摆哆哆嗦嗦地吐出几股精水。大仓紧闭着眼像是被强迫一样，但是肉棒的坚硬不作假，安田拽下他的内裤时，阴茎直弹到脸上，留下一道红印。  
小宅男的尺寸相当可观，龟头微微翘起，这样的形状能够更好的顶到g点。  
“大仓先生你的弟弟有点往右偏哦~”安田握着粗长的阴茎故意向左撸动，凑到大仓耳边用气音问他，“是不是因为想着我的时候都用右手撸呢？”  
小宅男已经没法回答他了，光是被偶像握着阳具手交就让他大脑一片空白，更何况这双手像海葵的触须一样灵活，在柱身滑动，刺激每一个敏感点。

现实和大仓的想象不太一样，在他的想象中，他会把小年糕压在墙上上下其手，会按着他的头给自己深喉，会把他草的泪水涟涟。  
但是现实中，安田把他按在床上，指甲划一下冠状沟就能让自己呜咽着求他让自己释放。他的小年糕也不像他想象中一样软乎乎，甚至故意揉搓睾丸和根部还堵着马眼延长快感。  
“okura？要射了？”安田感觉手下的阴茎又涨大几分，反而松开了手，大仓因为不上不下的空虚蜷起身子，想自己解决。  
“不行哦~和我做怎么能自己手淫呢~”安田眯起眼睛看着小黑粉难过的流下生理性眼泪，身下硬的发疼。  
三两下脱下裤子，露出勃起的阳具。大仓忠义看着安田的性器，有点绝望地想，看这个意思，我怕不是得在下面吧。

安田自然不知道小黑粉的心思，伸手草草扩张几下就贴上了大仓的阳具。小主播来这里之前才做完直播，又和大仓手淫了这么久，小穴早就长着嘴流水了。扩张的手指一进入就感觉到淫荡的软肉吸个不停。  
“okura经常在网上说绝对不会对着我硬吧~”安田自己用手分开臀肉，龟头轻易得顶进了湿热的甬道。  
“那是骗、骗人的……啊啊……”从未体验过的触感，生殖器被层层嫩肉包裹，无数张小嘴吸吮着柱身，“要、要射了！”大仓再也忍不住，等不到阴茎插到底就射出浓精。  
“好烫……”处男的精液射进肠道，烫得安田哆嗦着迎来一个小高潮。

安田自然不会就此满足，握着稍微疲软的阴茎根部防止它滑出，小穴有节奏地收缩几下就感觉到它又抬起头。  
大仓有了一次经验挣扎着想反扑，但是长期不锻炼的小肚子怎么也不过定期撸铁的年糕大人，被掐着乳头乖乖做安田的人型按摩棒。  
羞涩感褪去后，大仓几乎目不转睛地盯着在自己身上起伏的安田，伸手握上他的细腰，手下绷紧的肌肉像春药一样强烈地刺激感官。全身的神经似乎全集中到下体，感受安田的温暖湿润。小宅男虽然体力不好，还是尽量配合安田的节奏挺腰，仔细观察他的表情，好在他舒服的点多停留一会。

大仓也数不清两个人做了多少次，从下午做到深夜，做到安田终于累的趴在自己身上任由自己尝试各种成人电影里才会出现的姿势，做到两个人都只能射出透明的前列腺液，做到安田的小穴夹不住一次又一次射进的精液，顺着大腿流下。  
床单被子又湿又皱，卧室里弥漫着交和后淫糜的味道，但是安田却觉得很满足，不是小格子里的空气清新剂和自己精液的味道，是和另一个人抵死缠绵后体液交融的气味。  
“我叫，安田章大。”他突然想起自己还没告诉过小黑粉名字，说出口却发现自己的嗓子哑得不行。  
“安田……章大……”大仓反复重复着这个名字，像是得到了什么宝物，把趴在自己胸口的男人紧紧抱住。  
“都是汗，好脏。”安田没能挣脱他的拥抱，索性找了个舒服的姿势窝在他怀里，伸手去拨他汗湿的自来卷，“诶？”  
“怎么了？”大仓听到他的惊讶赶紧把头发又拽下来挡住眼睛，“我很丑是不是……”小宅男的语气低落得明显。  
“没有哦，很帅气。”安田没有骗人，他没想到他的卷发下面藏着这样的一张帅脸。  
“我的脸很歪吧。”大仓捂住自己的脸，想阻隔他的视线，却被拦下。安田来回看着他的左右脸，发现确实有点区别，“这不是很可爱么？”像是发现了有趣的秘密，小年糕把脸埋在他的颈窝嗤嗤得笑着，“我很喜欢哦。”  
“……”小宅男又害羞了。

安田离开的时候大仓已经去上班了，他在桌子上留下联系方式就离开了。先去公司见了马内甲，确定了最后两次直播的时间。虽然说答应了黑粉，但是合同也需要遵守。  
年糕大人眼巴巴地等着某人给自己发消息，一直等到直播这天都没收到一条消息。

安田一边咒骂这个扇子宅男黑粉一边开始了直播。  
“首先要告诉大家一个消息，下一次将会是我的最后一次直播。很感谢各位一直以来的支持，但是我找到了新的目标，准备开始新的生活。”  
弹幕瞬间充满了屏幕，挽留和质疑都有，更多的还是对他的祝福。  
直播的时间很短，因为脑子里总是想起那天和大仓做爱的场景，感觉来的很快，光是回忆那张帅气的小歪脸，他就能来上几次。  
虽然说左右不对称，但是大仓的五官刚好是安田最喜欢的类型，害羞的样子也很可爱。

直播结束以后，年糕主播例行发送推特，不过一秒就看到了熟悉的账号，“除了年糕什么都吃”发来了评论：  
“某主播瘦的骨头都突出来了？终于停播了我要抽奖庆祝！”

安田觉得自己的脸也要气歪了，点进他的私信气呼呼地发了一长串。  
“你怎么又开始黑我！渣男渣男渣男渣男！！”  
“yasu！你怎么走了，我以为你不要我了……”  
“明明是你不联系我吧？”  
“我没有你的联系方式啊（对手指）”  
“我留在客厅的桌子上了！”  
“啊？？？？？？那一定是不小心收拾掉了！！！”  
大仓发过来许多哭泣的表情，和他在床上哭啼啼的样子有点像。  
“求求你再发一次吧~”在网络上的小宅男不那么害羞，反而活泼得很。  
安田发送了自己的联系方式，然后又抱起吉他，这一次他想试着写一首情歌。

“大家好，我是小年糕，今天是我的最后一次直播。这次一起直播的还有我的男朋友，秋葵君。”  
“你不要再凑过去啊，要拍到脸啦！”  
“哎呀，别开美颜很奇怪啊！”  
“你再乱碰我要生气啦！”  
“同居？确实是在同居啦，其实我们也才认识不久。”  
“大概算是网友奔现吧，不过在网上相处的不是很愉快。”  
“秋葵君有赘肉？没有哦，最近在和我一起健身呢……你干嘛突然扑过来呀……”大仓压过来吻他，纠缠在一起得时候踢倒了摄像机，直播间的观众们只能看着黑屏和隐约的娇喘猜测画面。  
“嗯……再深一点啊……啊别顶那里啊……”

“以后，你们的小年糕，就是我一个人的了……”宅男黑粉举起摄像机对准交和处留下属于小年糕主播的最后一个画面。


End file.
